Adam Lyon the new alpha
by T3nk3n115
Summary: Adam's life is about to change with his own harem as his position in school changes, and just in time too as a dangerous parasite arrives to take over the world
1. Chapter 1

Slowly Adam got off the bus while sighing. "Man another day of pain at Charles Darwin middle school" he said annoyed He walked towards it while hearing the animal sounds as soon as he opened the door. "Hey Adam!" A voice called out 'Here we go.' He thought before turning to where the voice came from "Hey Jake" Adam said as his monkey walked over to him "You ready for the big test we have on hunting?" Jake asked "Just barely" Adam said as the two of them headed to class. "Hey Adam" Ingrid Adam's giraffe friend greeted "Hey Ingrid." Adam greeted back "How are you feeling today Adam?" Ingrid questioned "Just a little tired." Adam said "Oh okay then are you ready for the test today?" She asked him "Yup." He said but thought in his head 'No cause I do horrible in that class.' "That's good oh here comes Lupe, Windsor, and Slips" she said as said trio of animals came over. "Hey guys you ready for the test today?" Lupe questioned "For the last time yes!" snapped Adam. "Whoa you okay dude?" Slips questioned surprised by Adam's outburst "Perhaps he merely did not acquire the needed hours of sleep." Windsor said "No I did not I was busy studying for the stupid test which I will probably FAIL anyway since this school hates me" Adam said "That's loco Adam." Lupe said "Oh really I've been mauled, beaten and almost eaten by all manner of predators and not to mention every time something bad happens I always take the blame face it guys the school hates me" Adam said sadness in his voice "No one here hates you." Ingrid said "Really name those that don't hate me" Adam said "Um...what about Hornbill?" Jake questioned "He doesn't count" Adam said "Nurse Gazelle?" Ingrid asked "Maybe her I don't know any one else?" Adam questioned "Us." Slips said "Well you guys are my friends of course you guys like me" Adam said "But you get the point." Windsor said "But it's a different story for everyone else though" Adam said "Don't worry Adam you'll always have us by your side" Ingrid said 'That doesn't help much.' He thought "Come on let's get to class" Windsor suggested And so they headed to class just as the bell rang. "Alright class take your seats and get ready for the test" mr. Hornbill said as he cleared his throat. "Remember, this test will show just what kind of predator you can be." 'okay stay calm and focus' Adam thought "Who'd like to come up and take the test first?" Mr. Hornbill questioned "I will Mr. Hornbill" Adam said surprising the others as he stood up and walked to the front. "I say Mr. Lyon I am surprised that you want to go first" Mr Hornbill said surprised "Well who do I have to prey on?" Adam asked "Your prey is Henry" Mr. Hornbill said "Shoot." spoke the armadillo moving over and taking the desk in the center of the fake field. "Alright Mr. Lyon whenever you're ready" Mr. Hornbill said He ducked down into the grass while everyone waited and watched. 'You can do this Adam' Adam's friends thought Said boy slowly crawled through the grass. 'Alright here I go' Adam thought before jumping out and letting out a yell as he landed on Henry. "Well done Mr. Lyon a very well executed pounce" Mr. Hornbill congratulated Although next time, a little bit more roar helps make the prey paralyzed with fear." He added "But I don't have a roar" Adam said "Well work on it come the next test, now take your seat." Mr. Hornbill said "Okay Mr. Hornbill" Adam said while going back to his desk "That was too close." he muttered. "Yeah but we knew that you would pass Adam" Ingrid said"Si, you did mui well." remarked Lupe. "Thanks guys" Adam said gratefully "Meh, that was nothing." A voice said They turned to see Bull Sharkowski sitting at a table across from them "I could do better with my eyes closed." He said "Really Bull you're just jealous because Adam is getting better at this school" Jake said "Tch, just barely." Bull muttered "Bull just leave us alone" Adam said with a frown while rolling his eyes. "What did you just say Lyon" Bull said angrily "I said buzz off, I'm not in the mood." Adam said Irritated "No one talks to me like that Lyon that includes you" Bull said furiously while standing up. "Mr. Sharkowski, sit down." Mr. Hornbill said "You want to start something Lyon" Bull threatened "And so what if I do?" Adam questioned "So I will pulverize you" Bull said threateningly "Not in my class room you two." Mr. Hornbill said "Don't worry Mr. Hornbill we were just sitting down right Bull" Adam said He growled while Adam was smirking and sat back down. "Yeah." Bull muttered while sitting back down "Good now on with the rest of class" Mr. Hornbill said while Bull glared at Adam 'Oh that human's gonna get it.' Bull thought as the bell rang The class headed out while Jake looked blown away. "Wow Adam you actually stood up against Bull" he said impressed with his friend "Yeah, and I gotta admit, it felt pretty good." Adam said "But aren't you worried that Bull might be after you now?" Ingrid questioned in concern for her crush "Right now I don't care." Adam said "Come on let's get to lunch" Jake said as they walked down the hall "Hey Lyon!" A voice shouted "Oh great" Adam said with a groan as Bull walked up to them "I'm gonna make you regret acting all tough like that." Bull said "Bull don't you have anything better to do than to bug us because like I said I'm not in the mood" Adam said annoyed "Yeah, it's called making you my lunch." Bull said "Yeah like that's going to happen my parents would use the school which is something principal Pixiefrog won't have" Adam said "Adam maybe ease up." whispered Jake nervously. "No Jake someone has to tell this walking sushi that he can't do whatever he wants just because he's a shark that's not how the world works now how about you do us a favor Sharkowski and leave me and more importantly my friends alone before one of us does something we might regret" Adam threatened "Oh that's it, you're dead Lyon." Bull said "I don't think so Bull" Adam said before using Ingrid to climb up as he came towards them before jumping up and slapped Bull on the snout. "Ow! What the heck!" Bull shouted in shock while holding his snout. "Want me to hit it harder?" Adam said with a smirk "You're so dead Lyon!" Bull said furiously as he opened his mouth and lunged at him. "ADAM LOOK OUT!" Jake yelled out Adam sidestepped while Bull got his teeth stuck in the floor. "Wow look at Adam go he's actually beating Bull" Ingrid said impressed "Quite a surprise." remarked Windsor. "Si Adam is mui amazing" Lupe said "Go dude!" called Slips. Bull gets back up and glares at Adam "Is that all you got guppy?" Adam questioned mockingly I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LYON!" Bull shouted in rage while running at Adam. Only for Adam to sidestep him causing him to crash into a tree "Then why am I still breathing?" Adam questioned Bull growled as he got back up "Care to try again?" Adam questioned "I should have ended you a long time ago Lyon" Bull said "Blah blah blah." Adam said "DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME LYON!" Bull shouted as he ran at Adam again This time the boy boringly opened a locker which Bull slammed into. "You done yet Bull?" Adam questioned bored "Ow...yes." Bull said while rubbing his nose "Good now listen carefully because I'm only going to say this one more time leave me and my friends alone" Adam said getting in Bull's face He gulped and slowly nodded. "Say it!" Adam shouted "I'll l-leave you and your friends alone" Bull said in fear "Good, otherwise I'll start carrying tartar sauce around with me." As he said that Bull ran off frightened "Woah Adam, you just made Bull run like a scared sunfish." Jake said in amazement "Yeah I didn't even know that I had it in me" Adam said with a chuckle. "Adam do you know what this means?" Jake questioned "What?" Adam questioned "You just beat the school's alpha" Jake said "Which means you're the new alpha dude." smiled Slips. "Really I'm the new alpha?" Adam questioned shocked "Yup." Jake said "Wow so what happens now?" Adam asked "Wait, is this gonna be like how everyone thought I was the new school bully?" Adam questioned "Nope this is totally different from that" Slips said "How?" Adam questioned "Well first of all the alpha gets all sorts of respect from all animals of the school" Windsor began to explain "I mean how is me beating him this time any different than the time I did it on accident?" Adam questioned "Because you didn't lay a finger on him and he didn't call you a bully plus you inadvertently showed your dominance which Bull acknowledged" Windsor explained "Thus you've gained the title of alpha for the whole school." He finished "Really what other perks are there for being alpha?" Adam questioned "What he says goes, but you'll have to talk to Principal Pixiefrog if you're going for some extreme stuff." Ingrid said "Alright then let's go talk to him then" Adam said before walking towards the principal's office with his friends following him They gave a knock on the door. "Come in." A voice said "Hey there principal Pixiefrog" Adam said as he opened the door "Adam, what brings you to my office?" Principle Pixiefrog questioned "Well me and Bull Sharkowski had a bit of a fight earlier" Adam said "Lyon, what have I said about fights on school grounds?" Pixiefrog questioned "I know I know but he was harassing me and my friends and I told him to leave me alone but he wouldn't listen" Adam explained "So...I beat him." He finished "...I'm sorry I must have crazy in my ear did you just say you beat Mr. Sharkowski?" Pixiefrog questioned "Yup." Adam said "Is this true Jake?" Pixiefrog questioned "Yeah, we all saw it." Jake said "Amazing but how?" Principle Pixiefrog questioned "Common sense." spoke Adam. "I see but doesn't this mean what I think it means?" Pixiefrog questioned "Adam being the new alpha? Yup." Slips said "I see well congratulations are in order then Mr. Lyon becoming the new school alpha is certainly a impressive feat of course since you're in my office I can guess what you need" Pixiefrog said "What's that?" asked Adam. "To know the perks of being the new alpha" Pixiefrog said while hopping over and pulling a file out from the cabinet. "Ah here it is" he said as he placed the file on the desk and opened it "As alpha it's your job to deal with any contenders for the position." Pixiefrog began reading "Alright then what else?" Adam questioned "As alpha you're free to cut the line in lunch for one." Adam said "Okay then what else?" Adam questioned "As alpha you are entitled to having more then one mate." Pixiefrog said "Wait what was that last part?" Adam questioned wondering if he heard wrong "You get more then one mate." Pixiefrog said "Wait so are you saying that I could get A-" Adam questioned before Pixiefrog interrupted "Harem? Yes." Pixiefrog said "Whoa that's a surprise so is that all the perks?" Adam questioned "Yup." Pixiefrog said "Alright then see ya Principal Pixiefrog" Adam said before he and his friends left the office

Meanwhile...

"As it's so peaceful around here" a random wolf student said as lounged about That's when he noticed something in the sky. "What's that?" The wolf questioned before it seemed to slowly come towards him. "Wait it's heading my way!" The wolf said before running in a panic He saw it getting closer and went wide eyes.

CRASH!

"That was way too close" the wolf said as he barely managed to avoid being hit He looked and saw it was some sort of meteor. "Whoa I almost got crushed by a meteor no one's going to believe this" the wolf said before the ground beneath his feet gave out "Huh?" He questioned Before he could react the wolf fell into the Crater "AHHHHH!" He screams as he lands next to the meteor "Ow." He says as he gets up before looking at the meteor "Stupid rock." He says before kicking the meteor It shook a little before slowly cracking. "Whoa did I do that?" The wolf questioned before seeing something slowly leak out of the cracks. "What is that?" The wolf said as he reached out to it It suddenly jumped out and grabbed onto his paw. "WHAT THE!?" The wolf screamed as the substance started to cover his entire body "H-Help!" He said before the substance completely covered him He muffled and tried tearing the substance off him. Suddenly he stopped moving "Ah! This body will do nicely!" It said as they laughed maniacally.

To be continued.

Disclaimer

 **hey everyone I just finished the first chapter of my new story Adam Lyon the new alpha I had this story in my mind for a while anyway let me know what you think of it and I will see you later.**


	2. Author's note

Hey everyone I wanted to let you know that I had to redo my recent poll for what pokemon ash should get next in my Ash's pokemon harem journey story I was going to introduce the winner of the poll during ash's trip through the viridian forest and I had to replace one of the pokemon I chose for the poll as it was a water type and as far as I know there was no lakes or rivers in the viridian forest anyway I've reposted the poll on my profile so go ahead and vote.


End file.
